Looking For You In The Dark
by Super-Dog11
Summary: I am a Monster. No one would recongize me. I was lost to the dark. To the WhiteCoats. The Flock would not Ccme. Will not come. I am a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. I've been bustling with new stories! Lately, I've been stuck on Switched.**

**But, Yea, can't let get me down! This one is more serious, dark, Emo-ish.**

**Yes, People will die, but not main Characters.**

**Annnywaaaays ..... Enjoy:D ( Yes, I Do Say That Every time I finish talking )**

**

* * *

**

Tooken Away.

Gone.

The Flock, left away, in the dust. Like I said, gone. Maybe forever.

Would they recognize me if I ever returned? Probably not. I was screwed beyond imagination. A monster. Beast. Hungry.

I gripped the bars of my cage, my eyes glowing in the thick darkness, clearly making out the other shapes of objects. I hated it here. I loved it here.

A high pitched scream over took the room, thudding into my eardrums. I roared in anger, covering my sensitive ears. I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to block it out.

Blood drippled between my clawed fingers, staining my dirty white outfit.

* * *

I was a monster.

They stole me away from the Flock. They threw me into a tub, playing with my atoms, my DNA, my life. They made my skin tough, furry. The jet black outercoat was soft, but the hard skin could stop anything. Even missiles.

I was Eraser-Like, but way better. I was atleast 8 feet tall, a small tail curving inbetween my thick hind legs. My paws were the sizes of a small tire, my clawed, padded hands the size of half-sized mirror. My muzzle stretched out a foot long, full of 3 inch long canines, designed to cut through anything.

My eyes had turned to an icy grey, standing out against my black fur.

No, the would not recongize me.

I.

Was.

A.

Monster.

* * *

**WHOA!**

**Deep.**

**Lol.**

**Imma try and make much more deep-ish fanfics, since a friend suggested me to do.**

**Should I?**

**Review Plz :D**


	2. Changing

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy**

**:)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Move along!" The scientist roared at me, a vein showing up around his temple. A low snarled ripped from my chest, my lips curling over my large canine teeth, saliva dripping from them.

He faltered for a few moments, then gestured to a monkey-looking monster, which lifted a whip over its large head, and cracked it forth. It slashed along my back, making me roar in more anger than pain.

It didn't break my skin, but it hurt.

I slashed my claws along the concrete wall, kicking up sparks and gorge marks. I lunged forward at the scientist and his pet, only to get dragged back the chains that restrained me. I screeched and yanked on them, trying them to pull them out.

The scientist was scribbling things down on a notepad, glanced up at me, then went back to scribbling.

While he was writing he began to talk to me like I wasn't there. "Your friends will not come. Have you seen the tape yet of them? They're on a beach, enjoying themselves, Max. They're doing things that you held them back from. I heard they're going to make an appearance on Opera. Fox wants to make them into a worldwide TV show, a few movies, and maybe even a corporation dedicated from them. They're free now, Max. Doing things you never let them do."

His words silenced my roars. He looked up at me. "Max," he said softly, "we're your family now. We willl always be here for you. The only reason we lock you up, is so you won't hurt us. Please, Max, let me touch you.."

He reached out.

Suddenly, all the hope of them coming to save me. Of my being switched back to human. Of me actually being normal. It all vanished. It evaporated in mere seconds, leaving me hollow inside. With a soft whimper I lowered my self, head bowed in defeat.

I felt his hand caress the my fur along side my pointy ears. I heard him gasp, then he scratched behind them.

I didn't move. Why should I? No one would come. I was alone in this world. He was right. I had held the flock back. I had destroyed their dreams over and over. They had a right to be free.

The had a reason not to come a free me.

I was the one who should be locked up. I was the one who should have been restrained, like I was now. I was the one who should've let them do those things. They shouldn't.

They shouldn't.

Never should have.

I lifted my eyes to him, and held my eyes for a long time. "Free her." His words sent a jolt through my numb body.

I stared in disbelief as the monkey-monster began to undo my chains, the weight lifting off my strainged body. My shackles around my paws were removed.

I stood up slowly. He smiled up at me. "Come, please, allow me to change you."

What?

I padded down the hallway, tongue lolling out of my mouth. I turned heads as I walked down the pale white hallway.

I was led into a large cylinder like container. The glass door slid open, and I was ushered inside. The glass door slid shut, there was a click, hinting that it was locked. There were vents along the bottom and top. Suddenly, there was a loud groan, then greenish-yellow gas began to pump inside the sealed contatiner.

I choaked, sucking in lungfuls of the toxic air. I slid downwards, coughing. Then, the fur that encased my skin melted away in a matter of seconds. The muscles stayed though, making me look like a pro wrestler. I shrunk down, leaving me at 6'2. My face became flat, human-like. My hair stopped at my shoulders, begging for a cut.

With a hiss, the door opened. The trapped toxics rushed out of the cylinder. The scientist wore the type of suits dealing with radioactive stuff. I was grabbed under each arm, lifted up and a towel was wrapped around me. I shivered slightly. A man with scissors in his hand strode in, pushed me in a chair, and began to snip my hair. He styled it so that I looked like any other teenage boy.

A teenage boy with a model face.

Wait! Boy?

I shrieked when I realized what they had done.

"Y-you m-made me into a-a.. boy?!"

"We're sorry.. the gas is slightly..ah.. backfiring-ish."

"Ugh. Now what? I show up as their mangager?"

He shook his head.

"You'll show up as an actor."

"What?!"

Oh God, what have I done?

I was giving into catching them. I was going to catch my own flock! No, not my flock. Never was. They hated me. A dream-crusher. A burden.

They were gonna pay.

I would catch them, and make them feel all the pain I've had to feel for the last 3 months of torture and anguish, of hoping that they would rescue me.

* * *

**Okay, the boy changing is from my previous story, Switched.**

**But, yeah. Hoped you enjoyed it! :D**

**Review. **

**Hit it.**


	3. Yummy

**Chapter 3 ;o**

**Thanks, to all those who reviewed 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Btw, I took my time, ( for once )**

* * *

"Chin out, chin out! Now, glide! And glide! And glide!" My instructor told me, rolling his hips as he strutted across the room, his chin jutting outwards, looking like he waiting for a vampire to bite him. I sighed when he whirled at the end of the room, and faced me, arms crossed, face expecting me to follow his example. I lifted my chin slightly. I began to roll my hips ridiculously hard, swinging them into wide circles, making me look like I was twirling a Hula-Hoop.

A exasperated sigh escaped my instructor, and he rubbed his temples. "No, no! You must make it look natural, you fool! Glide, I tell you, glide!"

I grabbed a cup from a table that we had scooted to the side to make a walkway, and flung it at him. "Shut the heaven up, you 40-year-old seagull! I'll glide when I want to! Who cares how I walk?! It's about my acting skills, you idiot!""

"Who cares? Who cares?!" He screamed at me, rubbing his nose where the cup bonked off. "The whole facility! Your cover! Our whole entire plan to bring down the flock, and rip them to shreds!" His face held a new kind of evil. Creeeeepyy...

I shifted my hips, and glared. "Half the facility are butt-heads. My cover is actually quite comfy," I pointed to my green sweater. "and I plan to rip the flock down with my own two claws, thank-you.

He sighed again.

"Max, it's time." A new trainee popped his head from behind the door, and disappeared again. I smirked at my "instructor". He made a face. I picked up my bag along the way out.

It was time. I was going to take down the flock.

* * *

I still had some wolfish features. My grey eyes still glinted in the shadows. My features were somewhat sharp looking, but I still looked a model. My stylist cut my hair so that the bangs fell off my forehead, and a chunk covered my right eye slightly. He dyed my hair golden/black. Golden in the middle, black on the outsides. Like a halo.

They gave me pills for my muscles, so that I didn't look like a bag of turnips. I just looked like a normal, fit, teenager. Normal. Right. I could still change into my wolf/monster form. They did a little experimenting with me afterwards they transformed me. I could also turn into a regular wolf. Except, I was slightly bigger than the average wolf. Longer legs. Bigger muscles. Longer teeth and claws. More frightening.

I hope I scare the flock. I hope Total tries to protect his newly born pups, so I could have a reason to rip him shreds. I smirked.

I hoped he tasted good.

I hoped they all tasted good.

* * *

**O.o Okay. Deep Maannn.**

**Yes, Total had pups with Akila.**

**;D**


	4. Targets

**Next Chapter 3**

**Thanks for reviewing3**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

I tapped my finger along with the wild beat my Ipod was making. I had it turned up to full max to block out all of the scientist's talking. We were on an airplane, heading to California to catch up with the flock. The jet was jet black, sleek, and _fast. _We were going to arrive in the airport within an hour, or 30 minutes.

I sighed, switching the song. I pulled my heavy, steel toed boots up onto the built table, making it rattle slightly. My waitress eyed my propped up boots when she came back with my Barqs. She opened her mouth slightly, and I snatched the root beer, snarling. She squeaked and dashed off.

I popped the top off on the corner of the table, and drank it in a couple of gulps. I balled the tin can into a small metallic ball. I tossed it into a tiny trashcan on the other side of the jet. I know. I'm good.

There was a soft rumble, then I was shook slightly as the jet made a squealing landing. When the jet stopped, I ripped off my seat belt, already heading for the door. A scientist held me back with a hand on my chest. I snarled, my lips pulling back on white pointed teeth. He gulped visibly, then puffed out his chest, and pushed me back gently but firmly.

"Not yet, Max. We're not leaving. They're getting _on._"

"What? I thought we were going to go inside the studio, and become 'friends'"

He shook his balding head slightly, but his eyes never left my teeth. "I-I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait 5 more m-minutes."

I brought back my boot and slammed it against the side of the walkway. It went through it. I tried yanking back my boot, but I tripped and landed on the small trashcan. The scientist was looking down at me in worry. I laid there for a few moments. Then, I pushed myself up, took my boot back, and walked calmly back to my seat. A small bottle of pills were waiting for me.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, tapping my finger against the orange bottle. "Your medication for your head." A round scientist snorted. "Wow. I meen, I knew I was screwed, but like, not Take-Medication screwed."

"No, no! To erase all your evil thoughts. Y'know, the mind-reader." He winked. "Oh.."

I popped off the bottle, then stopped. "Wait.. won't I forget everything I have to do then?"

"Nope. It'll become instinct."

"'Kay."

I downed 2 pills, used my spit to help them slide down, and felt them settle in my stomach. That's when I blanked out.

* * *

"OMG! He's sooo gorgeous! Is he a model? A rockstar? A actor? Aw, I hope he isn't a actor. He could be acting to like us. Which reminds me, doncha think--" The rest came out muffled. I cracked an eye open.

There they were.

My flock.

The flock.

My targets.

* * *

**:D**

**Enjoy? I hope you did! **

**I didn't though. Started in the morning, went to work, ended 8 hours later 3**

**Thanks for reading! It's alright if you review, but I would like it if you did 3**


	5. Stupid Flock

**Chapter... 5 ... ?**

**I think.**

**I dunno. **

**T.T**

**.. Enjoy.. I guess..**

**

* * *

**

After we 'met' eachother, we all sat down in jet. Fang and Brigid were a lil ways upwards, and I peeked around Nudge and her flappin' mouth to get a peek at what they were doing. I was shocked to find them making out. I didn't know why that made me mad. Angel was staring at me with a slight tilt of her head, her eyes calculating. I smiled and gazed at them once more, before sitting back and tuning Nudge out.

I tapped my knuckles against the edge of the built in table, making Iggy glance over at me. "Could you stop? It's annoying."

I stopped for a few moments, letted him get comfortable, then begin pounding a new beat. He swiveled his head towards me. "I hate guys like you. Thinkin' they can do what ever they want." He began to stand, and in moments, I was infront of him.

He was a few inches taller than me, but I was alot stronger than him. "Whoa!" Brigid lept up, breaking her and Fang's special makeout session. "You guys calm down."

Almost all the undercover scientist looked at Brigid than at me. I began trembling. The chubby one moved forward quickly and puts his hands on my shoulders. He whispered things in my ear. I snarled at him. He squealed like a toddler, and began doing this odd, twirl/hip hop dance in a big circle around me. He dashed for the door that led into the bathroom. I stuck out my foot and tripped him.

I heard the flock gasp. "What are you doing?" Gazzy cried, lunging from his seat. I shoved him back, his thighs ramming into the edge of the table. I brought my steel-toed boot back and snapped it down on his back.

He screeched.

I smiled, showing my white starp teeth.

I began to kick him viciously, before I was dragged off by Fang. All the other undercover scientist just stood and watched.

I whirled and plants a punch that spun him around. Brigid cried, hurrying forward to hold him. He pushed her off after a few moments of dizzyness. He rose up, his shoulder sqaure.

"Max!" I stopped dead and looked to the Head Scientist, the one who had made me into what I was now. She hustled forward, and put her hands on her hips, like she was talking to a child. "What are you doing?" She glanced to Fang's busted lip, and then to the bloody scientist on the ground.

I lowered my fist, and looked down at my feet. "Nuffin'" I muttered.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing."

I threw out a hand and pointed at Iggy. "He started it!"

Iggy couldn't see so I strode forward, and poked the middle of his chest.

"Me? I told you stop, but you didn't!"

"Pfft, I don't--"

"Max, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry." I grunted.

"And...?" She nodded torwards the beaten up scientist.

"I'm sorry for beating the crap outta you, but you really need to loose some weight."

"_Max._"

"Okay! Okay. My God."

I stomped to my private room in the back.

I was really starting to hate the flock.

* * *

**SEEEXY GREEEN BUTTON!**

**HIT IT.**

**;D**


	6. Baby, I love Stupid Song

**Chapter!!!--- Ah, forget it.**

**Enjoy! 3**

**

* * *

**

_'Baby I love you, and I'll never let you go!_

_But, if I have to, boy, I think that you should know,_

_That all the love we made, will never be erased._

_And I rpomise you that you'll never, ever be replaced!_

_I love you, yes I--'_

_Crunch._

I smashed the radio with my coiled fist, making Nudge jump, and every one else stop what they were doing.

We were still on a plane. Still cramped. Still being flooding with questions. Still wanting to kill the flock.

But, noooo. You gotta be patient. I've been patient for 3 effin' months, for God's sake! Give me some slack!

"Hey, I was listening to that!" Nudge groaned, her lips pouting.

"Tough Nuts."

"What? Did you just insult me."

"No, and yes."

_"What?! _I don't get what you're saying!"

"My point."

"Ugh." She turned away, and began venting her anger out on Total.

"You could be a little more nicer." Gazzy whispered, his bright blue eyes wide.

I snorted. "You could be a little less-weirder, bird boy."

"Maxus!" Yes, they had changed my name to Maxus. Weird.

"Whaaat?!"

"I'm sorry everyone, he becomes agitated when he is cramped, and trapped in."

I looked to him. "You are so dead."

So was the Flock.

* * *

**Super Short, I know.**

**song was 'Baby, I Love you' - 1st Lady**

**Imma update soon.**

**Peace3**


End file.
